


Pink Ring of Fate

by nanofatedabest



Series: NanoFate's Perverted Adventures [1]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: BDSM, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Light BDSM, Married Couple, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanofatedabest/pseuds/nanofatedabest
Summary: After finishing working on a report for Hayate, Fate arrives home to quite a surprise.Crossposted from FF.net
Relationships: Einhart Stratos | Hegemon Ingvalt/Takamachi Vivio, Fate Testarossa Harlaown/Takamachi Nanoha
Series: NanoFate's Perverted Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198322
Kudos: 7





	1. An Idiot Couple's Wedding Anniversary

"Nanohaaaaa~! Vivioooooooo~! I'm home~!" Fate T. Harlaown-Takamachi opened the door to the home that she shared with her wife and daughter, exhausted after finally finishing the extensive report that she had to file at the TSAB's headquarters. Now why is Fate pushing papers instead of being out in space as per her job as an Enforcer? Well, after getting married to Nanoha a year after the Jail Scaglietti incident, Fate decided that she would limit going off on deep space missions in order to spend as much time with her family as she could; after all, what kind of parent would she be if she was absent from Vivio's life? Fate couldn't, no, **_wouldn't_** let that happen; she promised herself that she would follow Lindy's example and be a better parent than Precia ever was.

"Nanoha!? Vivio!? Is anyone home!?" Fate raised an eyebrow in confusion. Usually, when she announced that she was home, her wife and daughter would have already been all over her, smothering her with hugs and kisses. "D-did something happen to them...!?" Fate's eyes widened, fear suddenly gripping her heart. _'No! T-they're fine! They have to be..._ _Hm?'_ Fate's ear twitched: music. Someone was playing music and it seemed like it was coming from the master bedroom. "Nanoha...?" Gripping Bardiche tight in case of an intruder, Fate slowly went up the stairs to investigate what was going on.

As Fate approached the house's second story, she noticed that the master bedroom's door was slightly ajar. As she walked closer, her nose picked up on a scent... It smelled like... Lilies? _'But those flowers aren't native to Mid-Childa so how...?'_ The Enforcer shook her head, and she steeled her resolve as she continued her trek to the master bedroom.

Fate took a deep breath before she pushed the door to the bedroom open, and she was greeted by a shocking, **but definitely most welcome** , sight: Nanoha in a skintight dominatrix outfit, her trademark side ponytail nowhere to be seen as she let her hair down, and... Fate gulped, blushing intensely, as she noticed that Nanoha was also holding a leash and crop-whip. What really made Fate's knees weak, however, was the seductive smirk that the White Devil was giving her.

"Welcome home, Fate-chan~!" Nanoha licked her lips at the sight of her wife, nay, prey looking at her like a deer in headlights. "Like what you see~?"

"N-N-N-N-Nanoha!? W-why are you dressed like that!? W-what's going on!? And where's Vivio!?" Now, Nanoha and Fate had a healthy sex life, that's plain for anyone with common sense to see. Fate also made it no secret to Nanoha that the Enforcer had some... Bondage and masochism-related kinks. _'Nanoha wouldn't go this far, though... Unless there was a special occasio-'_ Fate's eyes widened as realization hit her.

"You finally remember, Fate-chan~? I guess it must have slipped your mind considering how busy you've been at the office~... This is _our_ special day, after all, so I had Vivio sleep over at Einhart-chan's house~..." Nanoha smirked cruelly. Oh God, Fate was getting wet just from looking at Nanoha's domineering gaze.

"Y-yeah... T-today's our fourth anniversary..." Fate quickly knelt down and bowed. "I'm so sorry for forgetting, Nanoha! What kind of a wife am I!?" Fate was so ashamed that she forgot about the most important day ever!

"Ohhhh, Fate-chan~! You know that I'll always forgive you, my beloved wife~!" Nanoha's voice was still laced with that seductive tone. Uh-oh. "However, you need to be **_punished_** to make sure you never forget again~!" Nanoha's grin grew wider as Fate immediately looked up when she heard the word "punished". "Now, Fate-chan, be a good pet and crawl over to your Mistress~!" Yes, Nanoha was going to enjoy "punishing" her wife very much.

A whimper left Fate's throat as she complied with Nanoha's command. "A-Alright, Nanoha..." As Fate crawled toward Nanoha, however, the Ace of Aces struck the Enforcer's ass with the crop-whip, eliciting an excited yelp from the Ace of the Navy. "Ahhhhh~! N-Nanoha~!"

"Wrong, pet~!" Nanoha hit Fate's ass once again with the crop-whip. "That's not how you properly address your Mistress~!"

"Ahhhhnnn~! F-forgive your pet, M-Mistress Nanoha~!" Fate shuddered in anticipation of more penalties to come, her panties and pantyhose beneath her uniform already soaked by her pussy juices.

"So long as you learn your lesson, pet~!" Nanoha strutted over to Fate and knelt in front of the Enforcer. "Your Mistress has a present for you~!" The Ace of Aces showed her wife the dog collar in her hand. "Do you like it~? I want only the best for my beautiful pet, after all~!" The blonde shivered once again as she felt her wife attach the dog collar around her neck, her wine-red eyes glazed over with lust. "There we go~! Now what do you say to your Mistress for this wonderful gift~?"

"T-thank you very much for the present, Mistress~!" It could have been a mirage but if one looked closely enough, it appeared that Fate's eyes literally had hearts. Needless to say, Fate was enjoying this. "What would you have your pet do next, Mistress~?" The Enforcer fidgeted on the spot, using every bit of her willpower in order to avoid fingering herself then and there so as to not disappoint her wife.

At Fate's question, Nanoha's licked her lips once more, her gaze intensified with lust. "Put on a show for me~! Remove your clothes, pet, but leave your underwear on~! You'll have no need for them~!" Nanoha gulped, her own core wet with need due to the fact that Fate basically did a slow, agonizing **_striptease_** in front of the Ace of Aces. _'Mou, Fate-chan's so sexy~! I should've put a stripper pole here as well to make this even better~!'_ Nanoha gasped lightly as she realized that she was drooling, and she quickly wiped her mouth as she continued watching Fate take her clothes off, the Enforcer oblivious to the fact that her wife broke character due to her sensual display. Soon enough, Fate was naked, with only her black, lacy bra and panties covering up her goods.

Nanoha noticed that the blonde's panties were already soaking wet, and she smiled sadistically. "Ohhhh~? What's this~? Did the pet enjoy her punishment earlier~?" Nanoha pulled on the leash hard, roughly forcing Fate down to her knees once again.

"Nnnngghhh~!" The blonde's pussy got even wetter. "N-no, Mistress~! I-I would neve-AAAAAAGGGHH~!" The Enforcer screamed in ecstasy as Nanoha hit her ass with the crop-whip again. "M-Mistress, p-please sto-OOHHH~!" She was getting close. Fate's juices were going to gush out of her pussy if Nanoha hit her again and the Ace of Aces knew this.

"Are you talking back to your Mistress~!? Answering out of turn~!? Naughty pet~! I think I should punish you some more~!" With a salacious grin, Nanoha hit Fate's ass with the crop-whip once more, pushing the blonde over the edge.

"HYAAAAAHHHNNN~!" Fate shuddered as her pussy juices leaked out of her wet cunt, soaking her panties and the floor. "I'm cummiiiiiiinnnngggggg~!" The blonde couldn't control her body; she just continued squirting, her eyes clenched shut and her tongue hanging out of her mouth. Finally, after what seemed like minutes, the Enforcer finally stopped convulsing, her breathing heavy due to the pleasure, basking in the afterglow. Sweat covered the blonde's body, due to her internal temperature rising from her lust.

"Ara ara~! You made quite a mess, pet~! You'll have to clean that up, you know~!" Nanoha watched intently as her wife slowly got up, still catching her breath, and knelt down again... Before she started licking her own juices off of the floor. _'Oh, wow, this is so hot~! Fate-chan's so sexy~! Thank you, God, for allowing me to marry such a beautiful and wonderful woman~!'_ Now, it was Nanoha's turn to fidget, the sensation in her crotch intensifying as her lust skyrocketed. "Alright, pet, that's enough cleaning~!" The Ace of Aces pulled on the leash once again, pulling her lover closer. "I think it's time you got a treat~!" How had Fate not noticed it before? Nanoha's skintight dominatrix outfit... Had an opening at the crotch area. "Please your Mistress, pet~!"

Fate wasted no time diving into Nanoha's soaking snatch, savoring the sweet taste, the intoxicating aroma, and, of course, the mewls of bliss that her wife was letting out. Yes, if there was something Fate T. Harlaown-Takamachi took pride in, it's that she knew how to eat muff really well, and she damn sure was going to use her skill in order to please her Mistress. The Enforcer stuck her tongue inside Nanoha's hole to lick the insides of her cavernous womanhood, chasing after the taste of her wife's juices...

"Ahhhhhnnn~! That's it, pet~! Deeper~! You're doing a great job~!" Nanoha knees were like jelly; she struggled to remain standing as her wife continued to eat her muff. "Nnnngggghhhh~! Keep it up, pet~! I might just reward you~!" That was all the encouragement that the Ace of the Navy needed, and she pulled her tongue out of Nanoha's hole in order to focus on her clit instead. Fate was relentless, attacking the little nub with a combination of kisses, licks, and sucks... Nanoha's moans were like music to Fate's ears, a symphony with the blonde as the conductor... Soon... The finishing blow will be struck soon...

"Gaaaaahhhhhhhhhnnnnn~! S-so close~!" Nanoha's breathing hitched as she felt her climax approaching fast, tugging on the leash to pull Fate closer to the treasure between her legs. "Your Mistress gives you her permission to **_finish the job_** ~!" Nanoha's facial expression was one of pure carnal desire as she ordered Fate to do **_that_** , anticipating the rushing climax that she was about to experience.

"Haaaaahhhh~! Yes, Mistress~!" The Enforcer wanted Nanoha's essence, to drink it straight from the source, and she was finally going to get her due. Her Mistress has spoken. After a few more kisses, licks, and sucks to Nanoha's clit to push her ever closer to the edge, Fate decided that it was time and after one final kiss, the Enforcer bit down on her Mistress's nub. The effects were immediate.

"Yeeeeeeesssssssss, my pet~! I'mcummingI'mcummingI'mcummiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggggg~!" Nanoha's eyes retreated to the back of her head, her tongue dangled on the side of her mouth, and her back arched; her earthshattering climax caused her to hold on to Fate's head for dear life as she struggled to remain standing due to her entire body shaking so much from the pleasure. The Mistress unleashed a flood of pussy juice all over her pet's face, hair, and chest, staining the blonde woman's bra as well. "Nnnnngggggghhhhhhh~!"

Fate was also in heaven as she finally got to taste Nanoha's juices, drinking and lapping up everything that she could. _'So delicious~! So sweet~! Nanoha~...! Nanoha~!'_ The blonde began fingering her own wet cunt through her panties as well as she continued to partake in this wonderful treat. "Mmmmpppfffhhhhh~!"

Nanoha was panting, enjoying the afterglow of her release. However, she wasn't done yet, not until she's pleased her pet some more. Finally collecting herself, Nanoha pulled on the red pendant around her neck. "RAISING HEART! SET UP! DOUBLE-ENDED STRAP-ON MODE!" Fate's eyes widened at those words and she swallowed a lump in her throat. Oh, the blonde knew that she was fucked. She was beyond fucked. And that realization caused her excitement to rise even more, her cunt leaking once more at just the mere thought of Nanoha, no, her Mistress piercing and rutting her pussy with the Device.

"YES, MASTER." The Device did as her Master commanded, transforming into a mechanical, double-ended strap-on. "READY."

Nanoha took the transformed Device and gave it a lick, all the while her eyes were locked with Fate's, a silent order behind Nanoha's gaze: "Watch." And so Fate did. She remained knelt down on the floor, taking in the sight of Nanoha pushing one end of the Raising Heart strap-on inside her still-wet hole. "Nnnnngggghhhhh~!" Nanoha smirked. Good. Fate was staring intently at Raising Heart. This gave Nanoha more than enough time to cast a Bind around Fate's hands.

"Wha-~!?" Fate was taken by surprise, her bound arms suddenly being forced over her head. She was suspended in mid-air by Nanoha's bind. "M-Mistress~!?" Fate yelped out, but deep down she was well aware of what was about to happen, and her heart beat faster at the realization. It was almost here... The main event is coming.

"Oh, my pet~...!" Nanoha smacked Fate's ass and breasts with the crop-whip, eliciting a loud moan from the blonde. "Are you ready for your reward~!?" Nanoha stroked the other end of the Raising Heart strap-on. Fate wanted to answer but she couldn't find the words... No, she did have the words, but she found that said words wouldn't leave her mouth so she just settled for nodding her head. Nanoha's cruel smirk returned; God, Fate loved that domineering look of Nanoha's so much. "Alright, since you're so honest~..." Nanoha knelt down and pulled Fate's soaked panties down, exposing the Enforcer's womanhood. Fate whimpered as she felt a draft sweep between her legs, which caused her to shiver from the sensation. Nanoha then lifted her wife's legs, putting them over her shoulders. "Be grateful for your Mistress's kindness, my pet~!" Without warning, Nanoha shoved the other end of the Raising Heart strap-on all the way to the hilt inside the Enforcer's waiting snatch. "Nyaaaahhhhhnnnn~! So good~!" Without missing a beat, Nanoha began fucking Fate's warm, tight slit rough and hard with Raising Heart.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~!" Yes, Fate has wanted this for a while now. She's been so busy at work that she and Nanoha haven't been able to enjoy some passionate lovemaking like this. "So goooooooddddd~!" Fate's eyes retreated to the back of her head, her face contorting into an ahegao once more as her Mistress continued rutting her pussy relentlessly. Every thrust from the White Devil made the Enforcer's core squirt a little bit of her juices, splashing all over the place from the floor, to Raising Heart, and even Nanoha's face. The Ace of Aces, for her part, gladly licked Fate's juices, the taste seemingly energized her to speed up and fuck Fate even harder. "M-MISTRESS~! I LOVE YOU~! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH~!"

Nanoha's heart leapt with joy at hearing those words. "Oh, my pet, I love you too~!" Nanoha leaned in and captured Fate's lips in a steamy, passionate kiss, their tongues wrestling with each other for dominance. "Mmmmpppffffffhhhhhh~!" The Ace of Aces felt resistance as she continued thrusting in-and-out of the blonde's womanhood; Fate's pussy clenched tightly onto Raising Heart. She was close. "Mmmpppffffffhhhhhwaaaa~!" Nanoha pulled away from the kiss as she focused exclusively on sending both of them over the edge. The sound of pleasure-filled moans and flesh hitting flesh echoed throughout the bedroom, perhaps even the entire house, as Nanoha felt her own walls clench tight. The end was near for these two women. It was time for the grand finale.

"Fate-chan~!" Nanoha couldn't help herself. She finally broke character in front of her wife. "I love you so much, Fate-chan~! Together~! Let's cum together~!" Her breath hitched as she felt her climax approaching.

"Yes, Nanoha~! I love you too~! IloveyouIloveyouIloveyooooooouuuuuuu~!" Fate wrapped her legs around Nanoha's neck and head, her impending release arriving.

"I'M CUMMIIIINNNNNGGGG~!" Both women locked lips in a passionate kiss, muffling their moans once again as the Ace of Aces and the Enforcer both squirted out their juices, mixing together as they caused another mess on the floor. "Mmmmppppffffffhhhhh~!" Nanoha and Fate shuddered as they felt their orgasm wash over them once more, pleasure overloading their senses. They held on to each other tight in an embrace as they rode out their climaxes, their chests heaving from exertion. Finally, after several minutes, both women managed to calm down and they basked in the afterglow of their passion.

"That... Was... Great... Nanoha..." Fate was exhausted but fulfilled, a warm smile graced her features as she stared lovingly at her wife. "I'm sorry for forgetting about our anniversary, though..." The Enforcer's shoulders slumped, disappointed with herself for letting such a momentous day slip from her mind.

Nanoha simply kissed Fate, undoing the Bind at the same time and carrying her wife to their bed. "It's not your fault, Fate-chan~! I know how busy it can get over at the Bureau~! Besides, we had a lot of fun anyway~!" Nanoha pulled out of Fate's pussy before removing Raising Heart from between her own legs as well. "Raising Heart: self-clean mode. Thank you for your service~! Nyahahaha~!" Nanoha scratched the back of her head, feeling a bit awkward for her Device.

"IT WAS NO PROBLEM AT ALL, MASTER." The intelligent Device responded simply before initiating its self-clean mode to remove Nanoha and Fate's essence from itself.

"I'll make it up to you, Nanoha... I promise." Fate's eyes grew heavy; the day's activities finally caught up to her. "I promise..." were the last words that Fate managed to get out before she drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

Nanoha simply smiled before kissing Fate's forehead. "Rest well, my Prince~..." Nanoha also closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep next to her beloved wife, fulfilled and satisfied.

THE END.


	2. Another Side, Another Story

"W-wow..." Einhart Stratos's nose was bleeding. Her masochistic side had already been awakened due to watching that movie starring Vivio's moms _and_ experiencing how getting hit with a Buster felt like first-hand. But this...

"It's a good thing I left that camera behind in Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama's bedroom, huh~?" Vivio Takamachi looked at Einhart, a mischievous grin spreading through her lips. "I have to thank Aunt Hayate for teaching me how to hide it so well! So... Do you want to try all of that out as well, Einhart-chan~?"

"W-what~!?" Einhart's blush intensified. "W-wait, aren't we too young for that!?"

"It's not a problem in our adult modes, isn't it~!?" Vivio pulled out her Device, Sacred Heart. "Kris, set-up!" Yup, there was no deterring Vivio; she truly took after both her moms in that regard, especially when she's set her mind on something.

"...Nnnnggghhhh~!" Einhart just gave in, and summoned Asteion in order to transform into her adult form as well. "H-how do you want to start, Vivio-san...?"

Vivio smirked salaciously. Oh shit, Einhart didn't like that look... "I think we can start practicing with Binds..."

THE END...?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story ever. Feel free to leave feedback!


End file.
